


Primary Sense

by Anonymous



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Multi, Scent Kink, Underwear Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The most important sense to a puppy is their sense of smell.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley, Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth, Zack Fair/Genesis Rhapsodos, Zack Fair/Sephiroth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Anonymous





	Primary Sense

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 20 minutes due to feeling SAD over the lack of kink in the fandom. Especially kink involving Zack and his superiors. So, if there is interest in this little taster, I will continue this, and honestly even if there isn't I probably will end up posting more chapters. Would/will have mild plot, leading to a lot of kinky shenanigans between the pairings. English is not my primary language and I do not have a beta so please do point out mistakes, give suggestions and tell me what you think! First time writing or posting anything here :)

Zack had his habits. After a long mission he would eat, shower and change into a comfortable set of clothing. Before actually being able to settle for the night however, he needed a particular vice to come down from the adrenaline high.

It had started innocently enough with Reno putting him up to switching all of Genesis' underwear from the sexy and minimal black briefs he preferred to lacey panties. No one had yet admitted defeat to the prank war between Turk and SOLDIER divisions, and Zack had a very good reason for taking the mission of acting as a weapon of mischief for both sides. It gave him the access to the automated laundering services Shinra provided for people living within its walls.

There were thousands of them. Dirty, battle sweaty underwear from the lowly grunts mixing and mingling in their own big containers to the coded smaller containers that got their haul from very different sources. 

Despite not being known for his intelligence it didn't take him long to figure out which of the boxes belonged to who. 0718R was his original target, and after a small bit of brainwork he figured 1919S and 0108H belonged to no one else but the rest of the SOLDIER Firsts. 

At first he was simply curious. What did Sephiroth wear under those leathers? The pants seemed to be painted on the man, and when Zack found still warm jocks on container 1919S he could not help but push his face deeply into them. The scent was heady and masculine, with something spicy and alien underlying the recognizable body odour, and a leathery layer of scent from the man's trousers did nothing but arouse him more. 

Angeal had practical and slightly worn boxers, the scent more familiar to him than the sweet spice of the Silver Elite's but just as sexy. Rich, deep and pungent. Knowing it was his beloved mentors added to the thrill.

He had ended up stuffing all of Genesis' dirty pairs into his pockets, with loot from both Angeal's and Sephiroth's containers. After he had jerked himself into completion with the private scent of his superiors deep within his nostrils, an addiction had already settled.


End file.
